Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by AshGal
Summary: Takes place during Harry's 5th year! This is what I THINK will happen in book 5...it might not all be true. It's based on rumors and facts that I gathered about the book :) *UPDATED 4/02* Sorry about the LONG wait! Hope you like!
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! JKR DOES! And this is my view of what might happen in book 5. I took rumors and facts about the book and am writing about what I THINK will take place because I can't wait any longer for the 5th book. Once it comes out, I'll stop. But just tell me if you all like my writing and my ideas about the story. If you have any ideas you think might happen, e mail me at AshGal44@hotmail.com or IM me at Phoenix73100 on AOL :)  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
*Harry Potter  
and the   
Order of the Phoenix*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mrs. Figgs House  
  
Harry couldn't help but lie awake, well into the early hours of the morning, while staring up at a spider in the corner of his ceiling. That spider brought memories of a giant spider, named Aragog, which he and Ron had escaped, which brought memories of the past four years of his life. Preferably the most recent ones that took place a few weeks ago. See, Harry Potter, was no ordinary, fourteen year old, (fifteen in two weeks) kid. He was not your next-door-ordinary-type boy. Oh no, he was far from it. See Harry, was a wizard. But not even in the wizarding world he was far from normal.   
  
When Harry was only a little baby, a year old, to be in fact, his parents were murdered by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, but something strange happened. When Volemort turned his wand upon Harry, nothing happened. The spell had rebounded and Voldemort was hanging onto what ever life was still left in him. He barley escaped.   
  
So now Harry was famous in his world...the Wizard world. He was far from being any famous celebrity being where he was right now, with his taunting aunt and uncle and their son, Dudley. The Dursley's hated him, he knew that much. But Harry was also a little angry with them. They had never told him, in all his years with them, that his parents, and him were wizards. Harry had found out about four years ago, from one of his best friends now, Hagrid. Hagrid, was a giant, but he didn't dare tell the Dursleys that, they hated all thing to do with " his world " as they called it.  
  
So now, here he was, in his least favorite place in the world, when he could be with his friend, Ron, right now, chasing gnomes and racing broomsticks. But no, he had to come back the this retched place. That sparked another thought. He hadn't heard anything from Sirius, his Godfather. He had told Harry not to worry and that they would meet again soon...but so far, no luck.   
  
" Oh no, " Harry thought, " What if the Dementors got him?" After all, Sirius's name still wasn't cleared with Azkaban, a wizarding prison, as innocent. He was convicted of a crime he didn't commit and was on the run from them.  
  
Harry sat up in bed and looked over at Hedwig's empty cage. He had sent a letter to Sirius to see how he was doing, and Hedwig still hadn't returned.  
  
Harry sighed, and then laid down again, worriedly. What if he had been captured by the Dementors? What if they had preformed the...the kiss on him? A Demontors kiss left you worse then dead. It didn't kill you but it sucked your soul right out or you, leaving you a blob of nothing.  
  
Harry shut his eyes and mentally kicked himself for thinking of such a stupid thing. Sirius was fine. Hedwig would swoop in here any moment with a reply from him...  
Harry pulled his musty covers over his head just as the new days sun began to rise. He moaned when he remembered he had to go to Mrs. Figgs house in a few hours because the Dursleys were going to a brunch with one of Uncle Vernon's employees. He tried to push everything out of his mind, as there was a lot going on in it, and tried to go to sleep. He managed to doze off into a dreamless slumber just as the birds were beginning to chirp. Hedwig hadn't arrived yet...  
  
* * *  
  
" Stop..." Harry said as an annoying tapping occurred and the sun shown brightly over his face. Going to bed so late at night had left him exhausted and he just wasn't ready to get up yet. He covered his eyes to block the light, and pulled the blankets over his face. The tapping still hadn't stopped.  
  
" Shut up..." He tried again, a little more aggravated as he gripped the covers tightly in his fist   
" Ahhhh...." Harry screamed, the tapping finally getting to him. Just as he was about to punch something, an annoyed "hoot" replied.  
  
Harry's eyes bolted open in recognition and he ran to the window to meet and exhausted Hegwig.  
  
" Hegwig!" Harry called as she flew in, dropped the letter on his bed and flew into her cage and began to gobble down some water.  
  
Harry ran to his bed and tore open the letter. It was a reply from Sirius.  
  
  
  
Harry,   
I am doing well, how are you and Hegwig managing? The muggles treating you well? They better be. I am done with my business that Dumbledore has sent me on. You will find out what is going on shortly I suppose....Anyway, I think you'll be able to leave the Dursley's in a few days and go to Ron's house. Just have to wait for the ok from Dumbledore. I'll send an owl when I get his word.   
  
Well have a good summer, and don't worry about me. I'm with Remus. Relax Harry, I'm fine. Talk to you soon and keep an eye out for my owl...  
  
Take care...  
  
Sirius  
  
A smile took over Harry's face. Sirius had made it to Professor Lupin's ( Remus ) house and he was fine. Also, he would be able to leave the Dursley's house soon and go to Ron's house. Maybe Hermione would be there too...  
  
He gently put the letter back into it's envelop just as Aunt Petunia's voice echoed from downstairs.  
  
" Hurry up! Come on, Harry! Get dressed. Were going to be late and don't you dare be holding us up! Get down here this instance!"  
  
Harry sighed. Great way to spoil his happy moment. He quickly pulled on a clean pair or pants and a shirt while thinking about going to Mrs. Figgs house. He wondered if she got any new cats.  
  
" Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon croaked to him as he came down the stairs, fixing his tie.  
  
Harry stopped and look strangely at him. " Your wearing a tie to go have breakfast?"  
  
" Yes, why are you....don't question me boy! I can do whatever I damn well please..." He screamed, " No go...go help Dudley go tie his shoes."  
  
Harry smirked as he walked away. True it was. Dudley was about the same age as Harry and he STILL couldn't manage to tie his shoes.  
  
Harry entered to living room and saw a big, fat, blonde boy that looked like a pig sitting on a chair ( who's legs looked about to break) struggling trying to tie his shoes. Before Harry had new he was a wizard he would never enter a room alone with Dudley, but ever since Dudley knew he could do magic, he was afraid of him. Of course Harry couldn't do any REAL magic on him, he wasn't allowed, but who said he couldn't threaten him?  
  
Harry slowly walked towards Dudley, listen to his heaves of frustration. " Need help there, Dudley?" Harry coaxed.  
  
Dudleys grunts stopped and he looked up, startled at Harry as fear took over his eyes. " No....no. I can m-manage."  
  
" No, it looks like you need help...your dad told me to help you." Harry smiled.  
  
" He- he did?" He asked stupidly.  
  
" Yeah..." Harry nodded.  
  
" Oh then....MOM!! Harry's trying to do magic on my shoes!"  
  
This did it. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came running in.  
  
" WHAT?" Roared Uncle Vernon, " Did I just hear the m-word in my house!?" He directed, looking at Harry.  
  
" No! Honest! I just asked Dudley if he needed help tying his shoes! I never said I'd use magic! I don't even have my wand with me, I couldn't do..."  
  
" SILENCE!" He roared with fury. " Enough, I've heard enough. Dudley, I'll tie your shoes...." He turned and look at Harry, " and you...go wait outside by the car, and stay out of trouble!"  
  
Harry walked out of the house and sat on the warm driveway by the car. He looked around and wondered how he came to live with these horrible people...and what he might have been doing right now if his parents weren't dead. He'd probably be laughing with them right now, just happy he was with them, like a normal family. But no, Voldemort had to take them away from him and leave him with...THEM. He thought as Uncle Vernon yelled at him to get up and into the car.  
  
" Now your going to Mrs. Figgs house because she's nice enough to take you in when no one else wants you."  
  
" That's nice..." Thought Harry, " When no one wants me...nice."  
  
" So you better not give her a hard time. Got it?"  
  
" Huh?" Harry said as he came out of his day dreaming.  
  
Uncle Vernon slammed on the car breaks. " Huh? Don't you dare ` huh ` me boy!"  
  
" Sorry...." Harry mumbled as he looked away and Uncle Vernon started the car again.  
  
In a few minutes they were at Mrs. Figgs house as she only lived two streets away. Harry got out of the car and sighed as the Dursleys pulled and he walk up the steps to her musty old house.   
  
" Hopefully she'll have fresh cake this time." Harry mumbled. " And maybe all her cats are dead." He wished as he rung the doorbell.  
  
" Who's there?" called a old, croaky voice.  
  
" Erm...Harry."  
  
She peaked through the drapes, smiled, and then opened to door, kicking aside one of her many cats in the process.  
  
" Oh hello Harry!" She called and pulled him into a hug. " I haven't seen you in so long! You must be, what, fifteen now?"   
  
" In two weeks." Harry replied with a smile.  
  
" Wow, you've just grown up before my eyes!" She put an arm around him, " Come in, come in... I have some cake, would you like some, dear? You could use a little meat on your bones there." She smiled and pinched his side.  
  
Rubbing his side, Harry replied, " Um, thanks...but no thanks." He knew better. Last time he had her cake it had tasted like it was years old.  
  
" You sure?" Harry nodded, " Well...if you insists. Go ahead, sit down, watch some TV, I just have to do some chores and then I'll join you."  
  
" Um...ok." He said as he walked over to the TV and click it on. But his mind wondered off of the television show in front of him to how weird Mrs. Figg was acting. Usually whenever he came in she would start showing him her cats, but so far, she said nothing about them. And that, thought Harry, was weird.  
  
Mrs. Figgs calls interrupted Harry and brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
" Harry, dear? Can you help me hang these pictures up? I'm so short I can't reach." She explained with a little giggle.  
  
Harry called with a sigh as he stood up and turned the TV off, " Sure Mrs. Figg."   
  
He walked into her kitchen, passing three cats on the way. " What can I do for you?"  
  
" Aww, aren't you such a gentleman? Here, can you manage to hang this picture up on that nail there?" She handed him the picture of a plaque that said Arabella Figg Owner of First Place Cat " Ginger" in the Battle of The Felines.  
  
" Wow cool you...." But Harry stopped. He never knew what Mrs. Figgs first name was but some how it sounded so....familiar. He KNEW he had heard it some place before...but where? " You uh, won first place!" He recovered.  
  
" Yes....yes I did." She smiled and swelled up with pride. " Here...this is Ginger." She said and handed him the other picture.  
  
Once the cold, wooden frame reached his hand Harry lost his grip from shock as realization hit. " CROOKSHANKS!" He yelled as the picture glass broke and shattered into a million pieces.  
  
" Oh no dear! Be careful where you step...Are you feeling ok, Harry? She asked and bent down to clean up the mess. " Crookshanks? Is this one of these new words you youngsters are using today? Like PHAT or something along those lines?"  
  
" No...no...CROOKSHANKS!" He gaped at her.  
  
Mrs. Figg stood up and put her hand on his forehead. " Your warm, dear. Why don't you go lie down? I can clean this up."  
  
" No, no I made the mess." Harry bent down and began picking up the broken pieces while coming to the realization that there were millions of cats in the world and just because one of them looked like Crookshanks, didn't mean that it WAS him.  
  
After Harry had cleaned it up and Mrs. Figg had put out some milk and cookies for him, ( which Harry had quietly fed to the cats) it was nearly time for the Dursleys to be coming to pick him up. But Harry didn't want to go. He had some many questions on his mind that he wanted to ask her but would feel stupid if he had suspected wrong.  
  
" Whats wrong, Harry? Your young mind looks troubled." Mrs. Figg asked.  
  
Harry smiled, he thought she sounded a little like Professor Trelawney. " Nothing." he began and then started up again, " Do you have you cat Crooks...erm...Ginger here with you?"  
  
" Why yes, I believe he must be around here somewhere. Usually he likes to hang out by the bird pond in the front." She got up and went to look just as a car beep outside.   
  
" Oh, dear, there here." She said.  
  
Harry's sprits went down a little. He still hasn't asked Mrs. Figg the questions that were nagging in the back of his mind. " Ok...well thanks Mrs. Figg."  
  
" You welcome Harry." She smiled. " Oh and do stop by sometime!"  
  
" I will!" He smiled back as he shut the door and walked out the awaiting Dursleys.  
  
" Hurry up!" Mr. Dursley beeped.  
  
" Coming!" Harry called. But just as he was about to step into the car, his eyes were drawn to the bird bath. Sitting there beside it, ginger fur and all, was Crookshranks. There was no mistaken that mischievous grin and that bottle brush tail.  
  
Harry shook his head as the Dursleys beeped the car again. But as Harry stepped into the car he could have sworn that the cat winked at him.  
  
The car pulled away and Harry looked, open mouthed in shock at the retreating figure of the ginger tailed cat, while someone else was smiling inside , glad that he had figured it out......  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter you will learn about the whole Crookshanks and Mrs. Figg thing. And a little Ron and Hermione are thrown in :) 


	2. Hermiones Reply

Ok here's chapter 2. Thank you everyone so much for all the reply's!! I can't believe I got 8 ( since the last time I checked) After only one day, one chapter, and my first fic! Thanks! Chapter 3 might take a while longer because schools starting again ( it's monday tomorrow..ahhh...) So we shall see. Please R&R!  
  
*THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE THEY ARE JKR's! Anything in this story that might happen in the REAL book 5, I did not know. So if maybe there is some information in here that might be true, and you don't want it to be spoiled, you have been warned.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermiones Reply  
  
" No, no it wasn't Crookshanks..." Harry thought while lying in bed later that night. " It wasn't. The cat didn't wink at me either. I imagined things." But for some reason his mind wasn't making his head believe that.  
  
He lay a wake for a long time just going over things in his mind. Arabella Figg. He KNEW he heard it somewhere before, but where, was what he was trying to figure it out. Somewhere between midnight and one, Harry fell asleep, but not into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*excerpt from HP and the Goblet of Fire, p.713, US Version*  
  
" Now I have work for each of you. Fudges attitude, thought not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, --- the old crowd. Lie low at Lupins for a while, I will contact you there..." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry bolted up in his bed, pushing his covers off with him. Arabella Figg! Dumbledore had said her name! Called her one of the...old crowd? But what was that?   
  
His mind swimming with thoughts at a possible realization, still didn't believe it. Had Dumbledore said Arabella Figg, or was his mind just playing tricks on him. After all, it was a dream, anything could happen.  
  
Just to make sure Harry did the first thing that came to mind. Write to Hermione. There was a chance that maybe Crookshanks was with her and Krum in Bulgaria. And if he was, then he had not seen Crookshanks and Arabella Figg wasn't a witch. He was not counting on his dream to provide him with the right data. He wanted to make sure both things were correct before he went to go visit Mrs. Figg again.  
  
Harry bent down and un did the loose floor board that kept all his school book, parchment and quills. He pulled out a clean slip of paper and a full quill and began to write. He didn't want to make it sound like he was suspecting something to worry Hermione so he wrote it as causal as he could without making it sound urgent.  
  
Dear Hermione,   
How are things in Bulgaria with you and Krum? Is it nice there? Sorry I haven't written to you so far. It's the Dursleys, you know how they feel about Hegwig flying around at night delivering mail. But I just wanted to see how you are. You coming to Ron's house to go to Diagon Alley to get out school stuff? Hopefully you are, I still don't know when I'm going. Sirius said he'd write to me when Dumbledore said it was ok. Hope it's soon, I can't stand it here any longer with them.   
  
Well I was just checking up on you. Tell Krum I said hi and hope to see you soon. How's Crookshanks? Is he with you? Just curious...  
  
Harry   
  
Harry read the letter over a few times just to make sure it sounded casual. He thought it did so he opened Hegwigs cage and tied to letter to her leg as she nipped his ear affectionally.   
  
" Bring this to Hermione. She's at Krums." He said as he opened the window and she flew away out sight. " I hope she can find her." Harry said as he laid back down and tried to sleep. Hopefully Hermione would reply soon. He needed to know.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next few days, Hedwig hadn't returned, and no reply from Hermione. Harry was starting to get worried. What if Hedwig had got lost along the way and couldn't find her? He hoped not.  
  
Things were really starting to get really boring around the Dursleys too. He had no friends there, he couldn't do magic, couldn't ride his firebolt, Hedwig wasn't there to keep him company. He had absolutely nothing to do.  
  
He wrote to Ron a few times and he had replied, saying how he wished Harry could be there and when he would be able to come. Harry replied telling Ron he had to hear from Sirius first. But one thing that stuck out in his mind was how jealous Ron seemed of Krum.  
  
I can't believe she's staying with that git in God knows where! She should be here, not running off with him. He's from Drumstrang, Harry! She better come back home without being hurt, or that idiots going to get it from me.  
  
Ron wrote in one of his letters to him while Harry replied....  
  
Hermione is fine, Ron, calm down. And since when are you calling Krum a git? Your the one that wanted to get his autograph before we left. Pipe down!  
  
And at this, Ron seemed to shut up about it.  
  
But Harry was growing more and more impatient. He couldn't stand the Dursleys anymore, who had become impossible to live with and Hermione was taking a long time to reply. Then one night during dinner Hedwig flew in through the open window and landed on Harry's shoulder, mail and all.   
  
Harry gulped as Uncle Vernons mood started to change. His face looked like it could have made a flower wilt right then and there. His face turned and odd shade of red and his already un normally small eyes shrunk any smaller if possible.  
  
" What...is...this THING doing...in...my...KITCHEN!" He roared.  
  
" Uh...erm...I...uh..." Harry replied surprised.  
  
Uncle Vernon eyed him closely, waiting for an answer.  
  
" I...I don't know. I guess she um..."  
  
" You were letting that animal fly around where she can be seen by anyone after I specifically told you not to! You defied me, boy!" He screamed, " And not only that, " he eyed the mail attached to Hedwigs leg, " But you're communicating with your kind!"  
  
" So what!" Harry snapped back, letting his anger getting the best of him, " There's nothing wrong with my kind!" He mimicked.  
  
Uncle Vernons eyes grew large at this. " ENOUGH!" He screamed as he stood up and the house shook.  
  
Harry was staring into his Uncles eyes and he was staring back, obviously taunting him to speak. Suddenly, a glass shattered and pieces flew everywhere. Dudley and Aunt Petunia screamed and Uncle Vernon ducked. He looked shocked at the broken glass pieces, to Harry and back, putting two and two together.  
  
Harry knew what had happened. His anger had gotten the best of him and he accidentally blew the glass up.  
  
" Who do you think you are?" Uncle Vernon whispered, fury taking in his eyes. " WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" He repeated. " Doing magic in MY HOUSE!"  
  
" I...I didn't mean to!" Harry blurted back. " It was an accident!"  
  
" Ohhh, there will be no accidents concerning magic in this house boy! Go to your room now!" He eyed Hedwig was Harry stood up, " And take that ridiculous thing with you!"  
  
Harry slowly slouched up the stairs to his room with Hegwig nibbling on his ear apologetically.  
  
" It's alright, girl." Harry ruffled her feathers. " Not your fault at all." He closed the door to his room as another owl flew in though his window, bearing a letter from Hogwarts. Harry sighed. This was no doubt a warning for using magic when he wasn't permitted to.  
  
And so it was letter from Hogwarts. Great, he really needed this. Now he had to be extra careful not to " accidentally " do any magic.  
  
Harry read the Hogwarts letter, let the owl drink from Hegwigs water dish, and then saw him out the window on his way back. After the owl was out of sight he went to go lie down in his bed. Hedwig swooped over and dropped Hermiones reply on his stomach.  
  
With all the stuff that had just happened, Harry had completely forgot about her reply, and that was what he was waiting for most of all.  
  
" Thanks, Hedwig." He said as tore open the envelope.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
It's so wonderful here in Bulgaria. Viktor's house is just amazing! It's freezing here, as always, and the snow must be piled at least five feet high, even in the summer! I can only imagine how much there must be in the winter!   
  
How's Ron, and Hedwig? I've talked to Ron at least once but I know he doesn't seem to fond of me being here, but I don't care, he'll get over it.  
  
I'm pretty sure I'm going to be meeting you guys in Diagon Alley, that is if Mrs. Weasley will let me stay in the Burrow for a while before term starts. I'm pretty sure she will.   
  
It's funny you should bring up Crookshanks. I left him with my parents and they said he's disappeared! Oh, I don't know what I'm going to do. If you ever see him, write to me right away, ok? And if anything weird starts to happen, like your scar hurting, do the same.  
  
Love,   
  
Hermione  
  
PS: Viktor says hi   
  
So there it was. Crookshanks HAD disappeared. It all added up now. Arabella Figg, Crookshanks, it all made sence. Arabella Figg....was a witch!  
  
At the realization of this Harry had to sit back on his bed in order to keep himself from falling. All this time there was someone of his own kind right by. He had to talk to her, had to make sure this was all real.  
  
He knew what he would do. Tomorrow, he was going to Mrs. Figgs house.  
  
* * *   
  
The next morning, with no sleep what so ever, Harry began to get dressed to start a very interesting day. If his hunch was right about Mrs. Figg being a witch and all, he was going to have a very interesting day.  
  
Harry ran into the kitchen and began to gobble down some cereal.   
  
" Calm down you fool! " Uncle Vernon scolded, looking at Harry behind his newspaper.  
  
" Can't..." Harry said between gulps.  
  
" Well, I order you to! Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
" I...have...to....go....somewhere."   
  
" Oh no, your not going anywhere and your certainly not leaving this house!" Uncle Vernon slammed his coffee cup down, splattering bits of boiling beverage everywhere.  
  
" Well..." Harry began, " I have to."  
  
" Well then if your going anywhere, I think I have the right to know."  
  
Harry thought quickly. " I have to go help Mrs. Figg, she asked me to help her last time I saw her."  
  
Uncle Vernon looked Harry over suspiciously. " Well this is the first I've heard of it, perhaps I should call Mrs. Figg and ask her myself?"  
  
" NO!" Harry jumped up and the realized how doubtful he sounded, " No...no don't worry her. I'll be back in a few hours, promise."  
  
" Very well." He answered quickly after a moment of pondering. " But take the garbage out first!" He yelled as Harry began to run towards the door. Harry sighed but did as he was told.  
  
After he had done everything Uncle Vernon had asked ( he kept on adding little last minute things to the list) Harry began walking the two streets it took to get to Mrs. Figgs house. On the way, going over things in his mind Harry would ask her.  
  
But then a thought struck him. What if she wasn't a witch? What if she looked at him and laughed? She would think he was weird and maybe tell the Dursleys what he had said. And if she told them, that would be the end of Harry Potter.  
  
Shaking that thought off he decided it was worth asking and making a fool out of himself then never knowing. So he tracked on.  
  
When he reached her driveway, Harry's stomach did a weird twist. He was getting really nervous. He didn't let his nerves get the best of him though and he walked up and ran the door bell.  
  
" Who is it?" Mrs. Figgs familiar curious voice called.  
  
Harry said, " It's me, Harry, Mrs. Figg."   
  
Mrs. Figg smiled and opened the door, as if expecting him.  
  
" Oh hello Harry, dear. What are you doing here?"  
  
It was now or never and Harry took a big breath. " Can I ask you a few questions, Mrs. Figg?"  
  
She looked at him weirdly, " Why sure, what do you want to know?"  
  
The sentence came out of his mouth before he could even stop it. " Are you a witch?"  
  
Mrs. Figgs face looked stunned at first and then a smile took over it. She put a hand on his shoulder and brought Harry over to the couch. " Harry, I think it's time we had a long awaited talk."  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Ok, what do you guys think? You all like so far? Please R & R !!! Chapter Two to be up soon but not as quick as this one was because schools is starting again. You'll find out the truth about Mrs. Figg! Soon though!! 


	3. The Long Awaited Secret

* Authors note* Ok....ok. I know, I know. a LOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGG time since I last updated. I'm so sorry!!! I'm VERY sorry! I want to thank the 20 replied that I got. I was stumped for a while and yes a little lazy to write but I want the 5th book so bad that I was inspired to write. I miss Harry so I decided to make some of him up. So, here it is. Chapter 3. You'll learn about Mrs. Figg. No idea when the next chapter should be up. I'm working on it now so well see. Also, I hate to say this because when other people say it, it gets me mad...but some nice replies on what you like about my story and maybe what I can do to make it better gives me inspiration...so yeah. :) Hope you enjoy!Again....JKR owns ALL these characters. I am writing this on all the info about the new story that I have gathered. So any of these things that might happen in the 5th book....I HAD NO IDEA. So read at your own risk and I hope you like!  
Don't forget you can e mail me at Ashgal44@hotmail.com ( I have a diff e mail now) or IM me on Phoenix73100 on AIM or AOL.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Long Awaited Secret  
  
Harry was literally shaking while Mrs. Figg guided him over to the couch. Had a smile really taken over her face? Had she really said they needed to talk? She didn't look like she thought he was mental...could it really be that his assumptions about her identity had been correct? Was she really his kind? A witch?  
  
" Sit down." She said lightly as she herself sat.  
  
Harry just started at her searching her eyes for any clue...his ears perked, awaiting for her to answer. He knew he looked rude with his eyes glued upon her, but all in all, he didn't care. He wanted to know, he needed to know. He had waited long enough.  
  
Finally she spoke. " Harry," She began, her voice with a magical gleam, " I always thought you were a very smart boy...well enough to keep you waiting. You've waited long enough... I am."   
  
Harry took his gaze off of her and looked to the side at a cat sitting right beside him. He didn't even realize it was there, but he knew who it was in an instant. With that bottle brush tail, it was Crookshanks, and he seemed to have a pleased demeanor to his stance.  
  
Harry looked at him for a while, trying to let it all sink in. All this time, all these 15 years, she had been only two roads away, one of his own. His whole truth, his whole self, his whole history, was under his nose the whole time. He hadn't even knew. The word stung his ears the more he thought about it. He was right.  
  
But why, why had Mrs. Figg not said anything to him? Obviously if she saw how cruel the Dursleys were to him she would have said something. She would have taken him away from his lonesome childhood. But she hadn't, and right now, with this one answer she had supplied, he had so many nagging questions running though his head. He had no idea what to say or how to respond to this.  
  
" I know this is coming to a shock to you. I know I should have told you a while ago, but I saw, nor did Dumbledore, a need to."  
  
Harry looked up at the mention of Dumbledore but let her continue.   
  
" I knew I had to tell you soon, taking into consideration all the things that have been going on lately..."  
  
Harry let his mind get the best of him. What WAS going on? Voldemort was back, Hagrid had gone to get the Giants, Snape had gone on some secret mission Dumbledore had sent him on, and Sirius had to gather up the " old crowd." What WAS going on?  
  
Mrs. Figg continued, " Sirius even wanted me to..."   
  
Harry interrupted, " You know Sirius? "  
  
Mrs. Figg smiled, " Why of course I do! Sirius was a friend of my...." But she stopped and cleared her throat, " Nevermind that. But of course I know him. He wanted me to tell you, a long time ago, but I went against his word. I thought you had all the clues to figure this out, your a smart boy, you can fit the pieces together. See, and I knew I was right. I purposely took that picture of Crookshanks down and asked you to hang it up to see if you would recognized it. And sure enough, you did!"  
  
" But...why didn't you tell me? When I was younger I mean. Why didn't you tell me I was a...a wizard?" Harry started to ask his sky high list of questions.  
  
" You were to young, I thought. Maybe I should have told you, but I don't regret it. I hope you can forgive me."   
  
" It's ok..." He said and looked away, " But if you saw how cruelly the Dursleys treated me, how come you didn't do anything?"  
  
" Harry, dear, life isn't always perfect. I know yours is far from it and I'm sorry you had to live with them. If I had my way you wouldn't have. But Dumbledore made sense, you were only safe here, out of our world, away from....Voldemort."  
  
Harry was surprised at that, usually no one ever said Voldemorts name and he certainly never heard a women say it.  
  
Harry let that slide, " And Crookshanks?"  
  
" He's one of mine. I knew you and your friends would be coming in and I knew, as well as Dumbledore, that you needed protection. So I dropped him off and I knew your friend, Hermione, would want to buy him. And I assumed right. Crookshanks has been around for a while and knows all of my friends. He knew Sirius. Ever wonder how the cat learned to trust him? He remembered Sirius. Oh, but don't worry, he'll go back to Hermione. She'll get her cat back." Mrs. Figg smiled at the look of understanding starting to form on Harry's face.  
  
" But then, if your a witch, how come you live in this world and not ours? Aren't you like an outcast to what's going on with us?" He wondered, knowing he was sounding a little nosey.  
  
" No, not really. I have my ways I can find information. After all, I can Apperate. A lot of wizards and witches live in muggle towns. Look at the Weasleys."  
  
" Yeah but, they have others like us that live by them. Like the Diggorys." He used them as an example.  
  
Mrs. Figg raised an eyebrow at him, " Isn't Hogsmeade the only all wizarding community in all of Europe?"  
  
Harry stopped and thought about what she just said. And then it clicked, " So...there are other wizards, besides you and me, that live around where we do?"   
  
" Unfortunately, no. But That doesn't mean just because they live with muggles, they don't know what going on. You understand Harry?"  
  
" Yeah."   
  
" Good," She smiled.  
  
The two of them were quiet for a while, really having nothing to say.  
  
" I just can't believe it." Harry began, " All this time, and I didn't know."  
  
" I know dear, I knew it would come as a shocker to you, and I hope you can accept my apology."  
  
" Yeah, no it's ok, really. It just...it did come as a shock to me. Just knowing that there was someone like me, right by the whole time. Atleast I would have known I'm not the only werdio, making magical things happen." He smiled.  
  
Mrs. Figg laughed, " No, you weren't. But if you really think about it, it's them, the Muggles that are the weird ones. Doing all these things with there hands when a really simple spell can handle it in a second."  
  
" Yeah." Harry replied. He really never thought of it that way. " Well, do you know if there is any news about Vol...erm, I mean You-Know-Who?"  
  
" Nope," She sighed, " Not a trace. They say he's gone off to find more followers, and a I wouldn't doubt that. And Harry, say his name."  
  
" Do you think he's...Voldemort...has gotten stronger?"  
  
" I think he has, Harry. As much as I hate to say this, this is the beginning, the beginning of a new era. Let's just hope history doesn't repeat it's self and we can stop this before anymore lives are taken."  
  
Harry looked down knowing she was referring to his parents death a long time ago and Cedric's recent death. This all was just remarkable. " Well do you know if I can go stay with my friend, Ron?"  
  
" I don't know, I'm guessing soon," She winked.  
  
Harry smiled. It was all going to be better, all of it. He's lonely summer vacations with the Dursleys would all be gone now that he had someone like him near by.  
  
" Well, best be going, Harry, dear." Mrs. Figg stood up and ushered him to the door. " I don't want you getting in trouble with the Dursleys now."  
  
" Yeah," Harry sighed, " Well, when will I see you again?"  
  
" Ohh, sooner then you think." She smiled, then winked as Harry walked out the door. It was the start to a new day and he couldn't have been happier.  
  
So Mrs. Figg was a witch. He couldn't believe it and he couldn't wait to share the news with someone, anyone. So, going against the Dursleys rules, he awoke Hedwig and asked her to deliver a note to Ron and Hermione. Harry was positive they would be as excited as he was to learn this, especially the whole Crookshranks ordeal.  
  
He lay awake in his bed later that night just going over all of this in his brain. When would he be able to go see Ron? When will he hear from Dumbledore and Sirius? And most important what did Mrs. Figg mean by saying he'd see her soon enough? It was all not making sense to him and he wanted answers.  
  
And just think, around this time last night he new nothing of what he knew now. So the sayings were right, what a difference a day can make.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been two days since he sent Hedwig off to Ron and Hermione and Harry was starting to get restless. The Dursleys were getting meaner then ever since Uncle Vernon's drill company, Grunnings, was going under a big lawsuit for making cheap drills that fall apart. Supposedly a guy had lost an eye when the drill bit had spun off and smacked him in the face.  
  
" We can't loose this case, Petunia." Uncle Vernon had shouted as he put his tux jacket on. " If we loose, that's the end. We'll be on our way to Tim Buck Two!"  
  
" But we won't loose, will we Sweet Tums?" She asked Dudley.  
  
He just merely shook his fat head with a grimace on his face as he reached for the bag of potato chips. Apparently his diet of grape fruits had died out.  
  
This is what Harry had been listening to the past few days and it was starting to drive him insane. With no word from his friends, no Hedwig around, he had nothing to do but read all day. He had been trying to read up things on Mundungus Fletcher and a whole bunch of other people, but found nothing. There wasn't even anything in All You Need To Know About Magic In The 20th Century, by Whatta Lyiar ( ok, cheesy, I know...hehe I think it's funny....Whatta Lyiar...what a liar...haha)  
  
Harry's birthday was tonight too, and still no word from Sirius either. Harry just wanted to get out of here and go spend the rest of his summer with Ron. He hadn't even got any birthday cards yet, but he didn't let that put him down. All he was concerned about was Sirius.  
  
There was a loud tap that sounded the return of Hedwig and Ron and Hermiones replies. Harry couldn't wait to read them and was never more tempted to rip open a letter then now. He quickly opened the window so Hedwig could come in and grabbed the letters out of Hedwigs grasp. She seemed shocked and gave a hoot, spread out her wings, ( perposly hitting Harry in the face and knocking off his glasses) and then drank from her water.  
  
" Thanks a bunch Hedwig, " He complained as he put his glasses on and the ripped open the first letter. It was from Hermione:  
  
Harry!  
  
NO WAY! Crookshanks! Mrs. Figg! She's a...witch! Crookshanks belonged to her and was sent to me to help protect you!? Correct me if I have got this all wrong. I'm in shock Harry!!! Utter shock! I don't know what to say! I mean I knew Crookshanks was always...well not a normal cat but...Oh my, so thats where Crookshanks went! At least he's alright!  
  
Wow...I'm at loss for words but probably not like you were when she told you. How did you figure it out? Did you find out any information? I really don't know what to say. We all have to get together sometime and you have to explain this. My Gosh....  
  
Well I'm speechless so write me back soon. I'm leaving Victors tomorrow, today when you probably get this, so I'll be home. But I'll be a Ron's in two days. I'm guessing you told Ron too so just write us one big letter explaining all this. Or even better....if Sirius and Dumbledore tell you it's ok to come, come so you can tell us everything. I want details Harry! And what do you think this old crowd could be. Very interesting. I'll read up on it. ( Honestly, what else would she do?)  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
PS: Oh and Harry....Happy 15th birthday if you get this on time. I hope things are going better. Do something with this money I attached. Buy yourself something, you deserve it. Not that you can use it here...it's just a few Galleons and Sickles but...I guess you can use it in Diagon Ally. Again, Happy Birthday!  
  
Harry smiled. At least she remembered his birthday. He wanted nothing more then to go to Ron's right now. When was Sirius going to write back?  
  
He gently folded the letter and put it away as he opened Ron's reply.  
  
Harry smiled at the way Ron started off his letter. It was an inappropriate word that Harry was sure Ron would only use to explain what he was feeling when he could think of nothing else.  
  
**** !!! No ****ing way! Are you sure Harry? So this Arabella Figg character is really a witch that babysat you all this time and didn't say a thing to you? I would be bloody mad if I was you Harry. But still, I can't believe it! Crookshanks....I always thought that cat was a little mad. This is really weird Harry. You must have been shocked when she told you. I still can't believe it. How you coping with this? Hope your alright.  
  
You need to come down! Mom's waiting for ya....and...ahem, Ginny wouldn't mind either. Been bragging about you all summer... Harry this and Harry that. Hermione's coming down in a few days and were going to Diagon Ally as soon as you arrive. Mom wants to wait for you. Been kind of fond of you since the tournament and tears always come in her eyes at the mention of your name. Women...I really don't understand them and their crying. Don't think I ever will either. Dad has a few questions for you about ekeltricty I think as well as who that man....Thomas Edsom, or whatever invented it. He's gone mad. Got more plugs now then he can hold.  
  
Well I hope your better and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Even if this is a little early. I've got a present for you at home. Didn't know if Hedwig was into carrying it. She didn't seem like it and Pigs to small to carry it. And Errol. Well, you know Errol. So I guess I'll give it to you then. Have a good day chap.  
  
I still can't believe it!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled at Ron. He still couldn't believe it either.   
  
He hoped Sirius or Dumbledore replied soon. He REALLY wanted to go to Ron's now. He was sick of listing to the Dursley's bickering.  
  
He really wanted to know where this information was going to go. Yeah, she was a witch. What was that going to do other then prove to Harry he wasn't the only abnormal one around. And Crookshanks belonged to her. Big deal. He had no idea what he was going to do and maybe he was taking his shock as something more that he shouldn't be. He hoped not. He hoped there was more to this then was shown.  
  
Just then he heard Uncle Vernon's call from downstairs, and he didn't sound happy.  
  
" Come here boy...now!"   
  
Harry sighed and placed his letters on his bedside table as he made his way downstairs.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Don't yes me....you have a phone call."  
  
A phone call? For him, Harry? The only time he got a phone call was in his second year and by his friend Ron.  
  
" Erm...ok."   
  
He walked over to the phone and picked it up and asked in a shaky voice. " Hullo?"  
  
It was a creaky old voice that had replied, " Hello Harry dear! Happy Birthday...well that is tomorrow."  
  
Confused, Harry replied, " Oh, thanks Mrs. Figg."  
  
" Your welcome dear. Hey, you sound like your not having a very good time over there. Do you think you could come over for a while, dear?"  
  
Even though it was Mrs. Figg, Harry was very obliged that she was offering for him to come over.  
  
" Um..." He looked at his Uncle, " Umm, let me ask my Uncle first."  
  
" Oh no its fine, I've already asked him. He said your allowed."   
  
" Really?" He asked surprised. " Ok then. Thanks. Mrs. Figg. I guess I'll be over in a while?"  
  
" Yeah...see you then Harry."  
  
" Ok. thanks. Bye."   
  
Just before he could hang up she added, " There's someone here for you. See you soon." And then she hung up.  
  
Stunned, Harry just stood there, the phone beeping in his hand. Who was there for him?  
  
" What do you think your doing boy!? Hang up the phone, your already ran up my bill." He grabbed his coat, " Come on, get in the car, let's get this over with already."  
  
Harry goggled and then followed after him.  
  
* * *  
  
*ohhhhhh ahhhhh.....hmmm, I wonder who's there for Harry. We will find out. More to come. Hopefully it won't take long. Next chapter you'll find out who's there for Harry, more about Sirius, and some other things. So do you like so far? *  
  
  
*~AshGal~* 


End file.
